<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Case 11: Lights, Sabotage, Murder by Haedonrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606959">Case 11: Lights, Sabotage, Murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks'>Haedonrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Close to finishing this district, F/M, It's Samantha Romenz's birthday, Vivi goes to a movie set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An actress of the movie "Space Wars" was murdered on the set. Vivi needs to find out who the killer is before she gets the task.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: Today is the day. It’s Samantha’s birthday and the studio is shooting their movie “Space Wars”.<br/>
Lewis Pepper: Since the task maker gave us that movie poster, the next task has to be in the studio.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I’ll go to the studio to find that task while you and the rest of the gang get ready for her party.<br/>
Lewis Pepper: We’re on it. </p><p>At the studio.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I’m at the studio, I can’t find anything that is related to a task. Wait, is that what I think it is? I need to search the set.</p><p>Vivi finds a body who was crushed by a spotlight. She also finds the director’s chair.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Oh my god! A woman was crushed by that spot light! Was this an accident? The wires on that spot light looked like they were cut off. Someone killed this woman. I don’t recognize her, but maybe someone in the set can. I found the director’s chair, but I can’t read it. I need to put it in the database. The task can wait, I need to find out who killed this poor woman.</p><p>Vivi sends the body and analyzes the name.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The director of the studio is Hector Rutledge, I need to speak to him about this woman’s murder.</p><p>Hector Rutledge (director): male, white, age 58, gray hair, black eyes, 5.8 tall, 210 pounds.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Are you Hector Rutledge?<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Yes, who are you and how did you get into my set?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You’re set is now a crime scene. A woman was killed there, do you recognize her?<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Yes! That’s Carrie Foster! She was one of the actresses for my movie, “Space Wars.”<br/>
Vivi Yukino: So the victim is Carrie Foster, what was she doing on the set?<br/>
Hector Rutledge: She was preparing for her lines. She would read her script, remember every word, and would succeed. Now what am I going to do without her?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Do you remember where you saw her last?<br/>
Hector Rutledge: She usually goes to the break room to study her lines.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Then I need to search there, your movie might have to wait until I solve this case.</p><p>At the break room, Vivi finds a note, a broken object, and a tablet.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: This break room looks neat, I should have one for my gang. I found a note. It says “Carrie, meet me at the set at 11AM.” It’s 11:45AM, this note has to be written by the killer. There is some red stain on the paper, I should collect it. That thing is broken, I should fix it up. There’s this tablet, I should unlock it. </p><p>Vivi collects the red substance from the note.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Now with this substance collected, Samantha should know what it is.<br/>
She sends the red substance to the lab and unlocks the tablet.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I got the tablet unlocked, I need to give this to Arthur. </p><p>She sends the tablet to Arthur and fixes the broken object.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: This object was an access card. It has the name Thomas O’Quinn. He must work here, I need to know if he knows about Carrie Foster. </p><p>Thomas O’Quinn (Cameraman): male, white, age 28, brown hair, green eyes, 5.7 tall, and 139 pounds.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Thomas O’Quinn, I’m Vivi Yukino. I’m here to investigate the murder of Carrie Foster. Did you know her?<br/>
Thomas O’Quinn: Yeah, the actress. Sucks that she died, I guess we won’t be able to finish the movie.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You don’t sound sad about her death.<br/>
Thomas O’Quinn: I don’t know her that much. I just do my job and film the movie.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Ok, just don’t go anywhere. I might need you again. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: How’s Samantha doing? I hope she doesn’t find out about the surprise party.<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: Not yet, I have been trying to get her distracted by asking her what type of cakes there are. I also went through the tablet you gave me. The tablet was for the whole set. The actors, writers, makeup artists, and what is the plot. I found out that the victim was supposed to meet one of the actors, Dru Evans, at the set at 12PM.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Hmm, Dru Evans wanted to meet the victim? I should go see what he needed her for.</p><p>Dru Evans (actor): male, indian, age 31, black hair, brown eyes, 5.8 tall, and 145 pounds.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Mr. Evans, why did you want to meet Carrie Foster at 12PM?<br/>
Dru Evans: I wanted to talk to her about the movie and how we can improve on it. She just doesn’t have the motivation to really act. Why are you asking about her?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Because she was murdered at the set. Someone killed her.<br/>
Dru Evans: Carrie’s dead!? This is not good!<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Calm down Mr. Evans. I need you to tell me what she did before she died.<br/>
Dru Evans: Well, she was trying to practice her lines a lot. I really thought that we were going to be stars.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I don’t know, but if I have anything else for you, I need you to tell me the truth.</p><p>At the lab.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Sorry that I had to give you work on your birthday Samantha.<br/>
Samantha Romenz: It’s ok Vivi. I really appreciated you give me stuff to do, even if it’s for a murder case. So, I did examine the red liquid you sent me. I put it under the microscope and I found out that it was energy drinks.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: That makes sense, people need caffeine when doing work like making movies.<br/>
Samantha Romenz: Yes, and I can tell you that your killer drinks them.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I hope the killer isn’t hyper when I arrest them.</p><p>At the morgue.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: What’s your present Danny?<br/>
Danny Lins: It’s a package of ramen and crackers, her favorite food.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: That is true, she does love some of those.<br/>
Danny Lins: Anyway, the victim was killed by the spotlight. Her spine and organs were destroyed and died immediately. I couldn’t find anything on the body when she was killed, so I took a look at the murder weapon and the killer used a knife to cut the wires. On them, I found paint. It was strange at first, but I understood that it was for the set. Your killer must have used paint before killing her.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The killer paints? I wonder if they paint good or terrible in prison.</p><p>At the set.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The last thing I would expect when going on a hunt for a task is a murder. The victim, Carrie Foster, was killed by a spotlight crushing her. I know that the killer paints and drinks energy drinks. The suspects include Hector Rutledge the director, who said that she was his best actress so far, Thomas O’Quinn the cameraman who doesn’t know her well, and Dru Evans, the actor in the movie wanted to meet her to get better at acting. I want to finish this quickly so I can find the task and celebrate Samantha’s birthday.<br/>
Security guard: Hey! What are you doing here?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I’m part of the police. I’m investigating the murder of Carrie Foster.<br/>
Security guard: Sorry, but I have to kick you out. It’s part of my job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: The last thing I expected when finding a task is a murder on the set. The victim was killed by a spotlight and our suspects don’t seem to have motives against her. Maybe I should-<br/>Security guard: Hey! You can’t be here!<br/>Vivi Yukino: I’m investigating the murder of Carrie Foster. <br/>Security guard: I’m sorry to tell you, but I have to kick you out. <br/>Vivi Yukino: What!? Why!?<br/>Security guard: Because you’re trespassing, you need a form from the police to let you go inside. Now move it!</p><p>Outside of the studio.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Great! Now how am I going to solve this murder if I cant go back to the crime scene. I need to find new leads. Since this is the entrance to the studio, everyone must have to go in and out of here. Before I get a form, I should find some clues.</p><p>Vivi finds a faded photo, a ripped up paper, and a baton.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I found a lot of clues here. Like this photo, it has the victim's face on it, but the other side of it is faded. I need to dust it. I found this baton. It doesn’t have a name on it, so I have to dust it for fingerprints. There’s some pieces of paper, I should fix it up. I won’t let this killer get away on my watch.</p><p>Vivi fixes up the paper. <br/>Vivi Yukino: This paper is blueprints for the studio. Someone drew some math equations on it. I should give this to Arthur, he would understand better than me. </p><p>She sends the blueprints to Arthur and collects the fingerprints off of the baton. <br/>Vivi Yukino: With these fingerprints, David can have a look at them. </p><p>She sends the fingerprints to David and dusts the photo.<br/>Vivi Yukino: The other side of the photo was another woman. It doesn’t have a name so I might as well analyze it.</p><p>She analyzes the woman’s face.<br/>Vivi Yukino: The woman next to the victim is Kadie Hernandez. It says that she doesn’t work at the studio, so she must be a fan of hers. I need to speak to Kadie about her death. </p><p>Kadie Hernandez (vicitm’s fan): female, hispanic, age 24, black hair, green eyes, 5.7 tall, and 137 pounds.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Kadie Hernandez, I need to speak to you about Carrie Foster. How much of a fan are you?<br/>Kadie Hernandez: A lot! I loved her movies and shows, they are spectacular.I usually drink some energy drinks to keep watching her movies at night and even took a selfie with her. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Well, it may be your last selfie with her. She was killed in the set. <br/>Kadie Hernandez: What!? She’s dead!? (cries) How could this be? I had always dreamed that we would become best friends. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I’m sorry that I had to tell you that. I’ll let you alone for now.<br/>Kadie Hernandez: Thanks, I need to paint her picture for her funeral later. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>Vivi Yukino: So did you give her the necklace yet?<br/>David Kole: No. To be honest, I’m a little shy. <br/>Vivi Yukino: It’s ok. Just take deep breaths and think positive. <br/>David Kole: Thanks. So, I checked the fingerprints that you found on the baton and I can tell you that they belong to Louisa Briggs. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Why does that name sound familiar? Oh yeah! She was the one who escorted me out of the studio. I wonder if she knows her baton is missing.</p><p>Lousia Briggs (Security guard): female, white, age 34, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5.7 tall, and 142 pounds.<br/>Lousia Briggs: Do you have the form miss? <br/>Vivi Yukino: No, but I wanted to talk to you. Do you guard often in studio 3? <br/>Lousia Briggs: Of course, they told me to. I had to watch over the studio, 24/7. Drinking those energy drinks help me boost my quickness and speed. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Well, you seem to do a bad job at it. A woman was killed in that studio named Carrie Foster.<br/>Lousia Briggs: Yeah, you told me. I might have let a person die, but at least it wasn’t a massacre or my butt is done for.</p><p>At the lab.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: The party is going to go great. I have drawn a sketch of what it would look like. <br/>Vivi Yukino: It’ll be an awesome party. Did you figure out about the blueprints on the set?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Sure did. These blueprints contained where the spotlights are and how they are lined up. Your killer must have used this in order to kill Carrie by the spotlight. The equation is where it would land before it hits the ground. They might have wanted to think it over. From the numbers and angles, I can tell you that they know geometry well. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Yet they were not smart enough to get away from me. I should get a form from the police and search the break room again. I feel like I missed some things. </p><p>At the back room, Vivi finds a file cabinet and a security camera. <br/>Vivi Yukino: With that form, I can be able to enter and exit the studio without anyone kicking me out. There’s a security camera, but it's locked. I know the drill and unlock it. This file cabinet is unlocked, I can take a look inside.</p><p>Vivi unlocks the camera. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Now that the camera is unlocked, Arthur can go through it. </p><p>She sends the camera to Arthur and goes through the cabinet. <br/>Vivi Yukino: There was a script in the file cabinet. It seems like it was an old script from the movie “Space Wars”, but why are Carrie’s lines crossed out? I thought she was a star in the movie. I need to talk to Hector Rutledge again.</p><p>Vivi Yukino: Mr. Rutledge, I found the old script of the movie.<br/>Hector Rutledge: Yeah, so what about it?<br/>Vivi Yukino: You said that Carrie succeeded on her lines, so why cross them out?<br/>Hector Rutledge: Because she is great at succeeding them before we start recording. The problem was that whenever we start filming, she either studders, forgets the lines, or gets distracted. It was a mess. We had to do 47 remakes because of her. I swear, those energy drinks get you filled with anger whenever I think of someone. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I’m guessing you feel happy now that she’s dead.<br/>Hector Rutledge: Happy!? I feel stressed now that she’s dead. She was my only hope on finishing the whole movie. Now I have redo the whole thing like I do in geometry. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Arthur, what have you got for me?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: I checked through the security camera at least a couple of times, but I found something that might interest you. Yesterday, the cameraman, Thomas O’Quinn kept hitting on Carrie. <br/>Vivi Yukino: He said that he didn’t know much about Carrie. Anything else?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: To make a long story short, she rejected him. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Now I know why he didn’t care about her death. I need to talk to him again about this.</p><p>Thomas O’Quinn: Sorry my hands are dirty. My director and I had to paint a few things. It took us some time but I think we did a good job.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Here’s something you didn’t do a good job on, hitting on girls. A security camera picked up footage of you trying to flirt with Carrie.<br/>Thomas O’Quinn: This is embarrassing. Fine, I did try, but failed. I thought she was hot and I kept looking at her. So I met her at the break room to try to date me, but she said she didn’t want someone poor and walked off. I can’t believe she did that! She could’ve said no politely. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Sounds like you wanted revenge. <br/>Thomas O’Quinn: No, I would never want revenge. There are plenty of fish in the sea and I’m looking at one right now.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. </p><p>At the break room.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I guess the victim wasn’t very successful as they said she was. Hector had to cut lines to scripts for messing them up. That security guard Lousia Briggs failed to do her job and got her killed. Thomas tried to hit on her, then she said some nasty things to him. Then there’s Kadie Hernandez who dreamed of her as best friends. So, who could have killed Carrie? <br/>Dru Evans: I won’t do this anymore Hector!<br/>Hector Rutledge: Why not!? We still have time to do the shooting!<br/>Dru Evans: I don’t want to be in your stupid film! I quit!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: It seems like the victim wasn’t perfect as they said. Some of the suspects had reasons, but claimed they didn’t kill her. Who could have don-<br/>
Dru Evans: I won’t do this anymore Hector! I quit!<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Why not!? We have some time for the shooting!<br/>
Dru Evans: Carrie was murdered on the set and I know that I’m next! I need to get out of here, before I end up like her!<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Mr. Evans, wait! Dang, he’s gone.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Just great! I lost the actress for my film, now I lost my star. I need you get him back Ms. Yukino.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I will just sit tight. I need to go outside of the studio to find him.</p><p>Outside the studio, Vivi finds a broken cardboard object, a threatening note, and a box of outfits.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: No sign of Dru Evans anywhere. Maybe this stuff can help me track him down. I found a broken cardboard, I can tape it up. I also got this box of outfits, maybe I can go through it. Is that a threat to the victim? “Be careful what you say Carrie.” There’s a stain on the paper, I can try to get a sample of it. I have a lot of things ahead of me, but it won’t stop me.</p><p>Vivi goes through the box of outfits.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: There was a document in the folder. Since I don’t have time to go through it, I should send it to Mystery.</p><p>She sends the document to Mystery and collects the substance.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Let’s put this sample in the database and see what it is.</p><p>Vivi analyzes the sample.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The substance on the note was pepper spray. Pepper spray is a self defense weapon that people use when they get attacked. The law uses them a lot when dealing with criminals. I know someone part of the law, Lousia Briggs. If she was the one who made the threat, I need to talk to her again. I hope she doesn’t pepper spray me. </p><p>Vivi Yukino: Lousia, I know that you threaten the victim. I found traces of your pepper spray on the note.<br/>
Lousia Briggs: It was supposed to sting her, not track it back to me.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You wanted the pepper spray to sting her?<br/>
Lousia Briggs: Yes, I wanted to teach her a lesson for making fun of me. I spent 5 years patrolling these studios day and night. Everyday she would say “How is your low life job” and “It’s a shame they don’t pay you more.” God that woman had no respect for me. I never even wanted this job! I was really good at geometry, I could have gone to college. But no, my parents were too broke to get me a good education.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: It’s hard knowing that you had trouble, but I hope you didn’t kill her. </p><p>Vivi fixes the cardboard object.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: This cardboard was a life size cutout of Carrie Foster. The bottom says Kadie Hernandez. This must be hers. There’s no way that she would break it, would she? I need to ask her.</p><p>Vivi Yukino: Kadie, I found a life size cardboard Carrie Foster. Did you break it?<br/>
Kadie Hernandez: I thought no one would find out. Yeah, I broke it.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Why did you? I thought you said you liked her?<br/>
Kadie Hernandez: That was before she kicked me out. I wanted to talk to her and see if we can be friends. Then she kept telling me to go away and called me a nerd. I mean, I’m good at math like geometry, but that’s harsh. I was so angry at her that I destroyed that cardboard and threw it out.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I hope you didn’t kill her too or you won’t make as many friends in prison. </p><p>At the library.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Mystery, how is the party going?<br/>
Mystery Yukino: Almost done. While the guys were busy, I asked Samantha to take me for a walk. But don’t worry, I figured out the document. It seems like Dru Evans wanted to replace an actress named Carrie Foster with another actress.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: What? Why would he do that? The worst part is that I don’t know where he is.<br/>
Mystery Yukino: Actually, Arthur looked for him on the database and he says that he is at his house, he can put the address on your GPS.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Perfect. He needs to explain himself.</p><p>Vivi Yukino: (knocks on door) Mr. Evans, I know you’re in here. Open the door.<br/>
Dru Evans: Go away! I don’t want to go back to the set.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You don’t have to. I want to know why you wanted to replace Carrie with another actress.<br/>
Dru Evans: I thought I hid that good. Look, what I said before was true. The thing was that her ego was too big.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Can you explain it to me?<br/>
Dru Evans: She had thought that because she was going to be in the film, she was important in the movie and would tell people to call her the savior. I had the lead role, not her! I spent every night, drinking energy drinks, reading every line I had to do. She was like geometry, useless.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Now you’re quitting.<br/>
Dru Evans: Yeah! After what happened with her, I’m afraid that they will come after me. Might as well paint the fear away.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I hope you didn’t kill her Mr. Evans or you will have many fears. </p><p>At the HQ.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Dang, as I thought this would be quicker, everyone had problems with Carrie Foster. Dru Evans said that her ego was too big and wanted to replace her. Lousia Briggs wanted to stop Carrie from making fun of her again, so she pepper sprayed the threat to make her sting. Kadie Hernandez hated the victim for shooing her away and calling her a nerd. I need to go back to the scene of the crime. </p><p>At the set, Vivi finds a locked box and cans of energy drinks.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I don’t have much time until Samantha’s party starts. I need to hurry up. I found a locked box, something good has to be in there. These cans of energy drinks are out of place. Of course, Samantha told me that the killer drinks energy drinks. There seems to be some hairs on the top, I should collect a sample. This is my only chance at solving this murder. </p><p>Vivi unlocks the box.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: There was a knife in that box. Danny said that the killer used a knife to cut the wires. I need to give this to David.</p><p>Vivi collects the hair.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I need to give this to Samantha. Time is running out.</p><p>At the lab.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: David, was it the knife that cut the wires?<br/>
David Kole: Yep, it was definitely the one. I found paint on the handle.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Well, was there anything else?<br/>
David Kole: There was. On the blade, I found fibers and I examined them. Your killer must have put them in their pocket or something. I can tell you that you are looking for a killer who is wearing brown clothes.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Nice. After I arrest them, they will be wearing orange for years. </p><p>Samantha Romenz: I know you're in a rush, so I’ll do this quickly. The hair did can from the killer but now what you were expecting.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: What do you mean?<br/>
Samantha Romenz: I mean that this is facial hair, a beard most likely.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Our killer has a beard? I know some suspects with one.</p><p>Vivi Yukino: It took some time, but I got everything to arrest Carrie Foster’s killer.<br/>
Arrest the killer.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: paints, drinks energy drinks, knows geometry, wears brown, has a beard.<br/>
Thomas O’Quinn: paints, wears brown.<br/>
Dru Evans: paints, drinks energy drinks, knows geometry, has a beard.<br/>
Kadie Hernandez: paints, drinks energy drinks, knows geometry, wears brown<br/>
Lousia Briggs: drinks energy drinks, knows geometry.</p><p>Vivi brings the killer to the interrogation room.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Hector Rutledge, you’re under arrest for the murder of Carrie Foster.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Are you kidding me!? I needed her to finish the film, why would I kill her?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You tell me, I found traces of paint on the wires that you used with your knife.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Paint!? What does that have to do with murder?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I’m not done yet. You wrote a note to the victim to be at the set at 11AM. You left traces of energy drinks on the note.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Look Ms. Yukino, I don’t think those things would get anyone arrested. I’m innocent.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You ripped up the blueprints on the set thinking that no one would find it. You’re smart Hector, you know geometry. I have your facial hairs and fibers from your clothes. It’s time to come clean.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: (Silence). Alright you got me, I killed Carrie. I just wanted to save my film!<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Save your film by killing her? I don’t think that would help, you said you needed her for the film.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: No, I could have chosen anyone woman to have that role. The problem was that she wanted to shut it down.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Shut it down? I thought she wanted to be a star.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: I wanted to replace her after Dru told me all the things she did. How can someone who just got a big role, be so sensitive to her ego? I wanted someone who can focus on making the film and get it done on time. So, I signed the papers and let her go. She wasn’t happy when she heard this and wanted to find any way possible to get me in trouble. I spent my time and money in this and she wants to take it all away!? I wasn’t going to let her, so I told her to meet at the set and killed her with the spotlight to make it look like an accident.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Yet, I solved a murder. You’re going to court.</p><p>At the courthouse.<br/>
Judge Emily: Hector Rutledge, you’re here by court for the murder of Carrie Foster. How do you plead?<br/>
Hector Rutledge: Guilty your honor,I knew what to do.<br/>
Judge Emily: What you did was killed an innocent woman to a painful death.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: She could have lived with the fact she can’t have the role, but no! I wanted to film my movie.<br/>
Judge Emily: Now you can’t. For murder, you are sentenced to life in prison with no parole.<br/>
Hector Rutledge: I need to finish my film! It will be a masterpiece!</p><p>At the HQ.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: When I started this investigation, I never would have known that a director can kill someone over a movie that is not out yet.<br/>
Lewis Pepper: At least he’s rotting in prison. Right now, we have more important things right now. Samantha’s party plan is almost done. All I need is Floyd Gems to be here and we can decorate the place. I know a store with lots of decorations.<br/>
Cera Minnie: Guys! We have an emergency!<br/>
Mike Weld: Someone planted a bomb in the studio!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Famous Crimes 5 of 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: Now that Carrie’s killer is in prison, I can get working on Samantha’s party. <br/>Lewis Pepper: All we need is Floyd Gems to get here and buy some decorations. I know a store that has some.<br/>Cera Minnie: Guys! We have an emergency!<br/>Mike Weld: Someone planted a bomb at the studio!<br/>Vivi Yukino: What!? This is not good! I need to get to that studio fast!<br/>Cera Minnier: We’ll come with you for backup. <br/>Lewis Pepper: Do you want me to come Vivi?<br/>Vivi Yukino: No, you need to help with Samantha’s party. Let’s get going guys.</p><p>At the set, they find a bomb.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Is this the bomb that you guys were talking about!?<br/>Cera Minnie: Yes, we don’t know how to disarm it!<br/>Vivi Yukino: Step back, I know how to. There’s a code, maybe I can type in the code to disarm the bomb.</p><p>Vivi gets the code.<br/>Vivi Yukino: We did it! The bomb is disarmed!<br/>Cera Minnie: We knew we could count on you Vivi.<br/>Mike Weld: We need to know who planted the bomb.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Arthur can find out, I’ll send the bomb to him. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: You are very lucky you’re alive. This was a real bomb. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Then I should be lucky or else that whole studio was going in flames.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Unfortunately, I don’t know who the person was who made the bomb, but one thing tells me it was the task maker.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I forgot about them. I was too busy thinking about the murder and Samatnha’s birthday, I forgot the only reason why I came to that studio in the first place.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Now you remembered. There was a letter saying “Take a break, relax and you will find the next clue.”<br/>Vivi Yukino: Take a break? Of course, the break room. The next clue must be there. </p><p>At the break room, Vivi finds a pile of papers. <br/>Vivi Yukino: The only thing I could find the next clue would be in this stack of papers. I should search them.</p><p>Vivi searches the papers.<br/>Vivi Yukino: There was a piece of paper in the stack. All it says is “wait”. Wait for what? <br/>Lousia Briggs: Are you ok!? I heard there was a bomb here. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I’m fine Ms. Briggs. I need to talk to you.</p><p>Vivi Yukino: Ms. Briggs, did you see anything weird when patrolling around?<br/>Lousia Briggs: No, I thought nothing else would happen after you arrested Hector for murder. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I see, you don’t have to worry anymore about the bomb. I disarmed it.<br/>Lousia Briggs: I’m glad you stopped it from exploding. I should patrol here more if anything like this happens again. </p><p>At the HQ.<br/>Floyd Gems: Hello Mr. Pepper, I came here as soon as I can.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Then you made it right on time, Samantha should be here later. <br/>Floyd Gems: That’s a good thing because I might have left something back at the studios. <br/>Lewis Pepper: That’s ok, what is it you forgot?<br/>Floyd Gems: You see, I was planning to be in next week's Oscars and I lost the form to be in them. <br/>Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry, I’ll find those files for you. You stay here.</p><p>Outside the studio, Lewis finds a locked suitcase. <br/>Lewis Pepper: This suitcase has Floyd’s name on it. This is must where the files are in, but it’s locked. I should find the code.</p><p>Lewis finds the code. <br/>Lewis Pepper: I got the suitcase open. Before I give this to him, I want to make sure that these are the files about the oscars and not something else. I just don’t want to give Samantha away to someone who was lying. Mystery can look these over for me.</p><p>At the library.<br/>Mystery Yukino: I heard that Floyd Gems is here, it’s a good thing he hasn’t wandered around.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Yeah, I want to trust him first. So, what do you have for the files I gave you?<br/>Mystery Yukino: It’s all true. He is going into the Oscars. <br/>Lewis Pepper: Ok good. now I know that he is telling the truth, I can give this to him.</p><p>Lewis Pepper: Floyd, I got the files for you.<br/>Floyd Gems: Thank you so much. I always wanted to go to the Oscars my whole life. My movies were born to make me famous and rich.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Ok then. Well, I hope that you and Samantha have fun when she gets here.<br/>Floyd Gems: She will have the best time of her life.</p><p>Lewis Pepper: Hey Samantha, can you come here for a second?<br/>Samantha Romenz: Hey Lewis, did you need something?<br/>Floyd Gems: You must be Samantha, Lewis was talking about.<br/>Samantha Romenz: Floyd Gems!? Is this real!? The real Floyd Gems in our HQ!? <br/>Lewis Pepper: Happy birthday Sammy. <br/>Samantha Romenz: This is amazing! Mr. Gems I’m a huge fan of you!<br/>Floyd Gems: I’m glad that you watch my movies, Ms. Romenz. As a special gift, I will take you out to dinner and then drop you off here at 8, if that’s ok. <br/>Samantha Romenz: That would be the best thing I can’t say no to. I would love to eat with you Mr. Gems. <br/>Floyd Gems: Then let’s head out, I hope my new driver won’t crash into anything. </p><p>At 7:55PM.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Only 5 more minutes till Samantha gets here. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I know, I can’t wait until she gets here. She will be so happy. <br/>Lewis Pepper: While we wait, let’s go over about the task maker. What happened at the studio?<br/>Vivi Yukino: I disarmed a bomb made by the task maker. Then they left a clue at the break room that said “wait.”<br/>Lewis Pepper: Wait? Wait for what?<br/>Vivi Yukino: I don’t know, but we should wait until we get a clue. <br/>Danny Lins: Everyone hide! Samantha is coming!<br/>Samantha Romenz: (opens door) Why are the lights out? Did everyone leave?<br/>Everyone: Surprise! <br/>Samantha Romenz: Oh you guys! I can’t believe you threw me this surprise party. Thank you. <br/>Lewis Pepper: We thought it would be a nice thing to do after all the hard work you do for the gang. <br/>Vivi Yukino: With all of the samples you examined and how you helped us arrest the killer.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: You’re a nice friend and I’m glad for it.<br/>Samantha Romenz: Thank you all. Now, let’s not waste any time and get partying.</p><p>A couple minutes later. <br/>David Kole: Hey Samantha, I got a present for you.<br/>Samantha Romenz: You did? You’re so sweet. (opens present) It’s the necklace I’ve always wanted. Thank you so much David.<br/>David Kole: There’s something else I wanted to tell you. I love….uh.<br/>Samantha Romenz: What do you love?<br/>David Kole: I love…...the Oscars. Yeah, the Oscars. Do you want to come with me next week?<br/>Samantha Romenz: I would love to come with you. Oh, I think Danny is calling for me. Be right back. (leaves)<br/>Vivi Yukino: How come you didn’t tell her about your love?<br/>David Kole: I got scared. I wanted to take it slow and steady. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Well, asking her out to the Oscars is one step forward. It’ll work out. <br/>Samantha Romenz: Guys, can you not believe it!? Danny got me ramen and crackers, my favorite food. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Well, it can be your meal for tomorrow. <br/>Samantha Romenz: I guess so. Anyway, I’m getting tired. Is it ok if I go home?<br/>Lewis Pepper: Of course. In fact, I think the party is over. We should head home and get a good night rest. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Yeah, even with the Oscars next week. I hope next week's Oscars will be better than last years. <br/>Lewis Pepper: They will be, so let’s wait a week until they arrive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>